1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispersing high molecular weight hydrocarbon materials present in an ethylene water quench tower with methacrylate containing polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In ethylene manufacturing plants, cracked gases are quenched with water in the quench tower. The gas is quenched to condense steam and heavy hydrocarbons, cool the gases prior to compression, and stop unwanted polymerization reactions. The hydrocarbons can deposit and adhere to the trays, packing, interior of quench system coolers, other tower internals, and the oil/water separator. This is referred to as fouling.
Fouling may occur by deposition of corrosion products and by the formation of polymeric material. Polymers can result from the reaction of organic compounds in the pyrolysis gasoline with oxygen. Fouling will result in reduction of heat removed from the process. Fouling can lead to plugging of trays or packing, resulting in reduced liquid-gas contact, increased top temperature and pressure differential, and finally in flooding of the tower. An increased top temperature of the quench water tower will result in a larger volume of cracked gas to compress. This may act to restrict the throughput, but in any case, it increases the energy consumption by the cracked gas compressors.